BREATH
by qqifan
Summary: Kyuhyun menyamar menjadi seorang namja untuk membuntuti eunhyuk. Siapa sangkah aksinya mala mengantarkannya pada situasi yang cukup membuatnya repot sendiri./Mungkin sebaiknya aku pesan hot orange saja/kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?/Kenapa minuman ini panas sekali/Ais lepaskan yeoja bodoh/Lima orang menyerang satu gadis. Ck, seperti banci saja/...GS! CHANGKYU
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Kyuhyun menyamar menjadi seorang namja untuk membuntuti eunhyuk. Siapa sangkah aksinya mala mengantarkannya pada situasi yang cukup membuatnya repot sendiri. /Beri aku semangkuk jjajangmyeon/Mungkin sebaiknya aku pesan hot orange saja/kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?/Kenapa minuman ini panas sekali/Ais lepaskan yeoja bodoh/Lima orang menyerang satu gadis. Ck, seperti banci saja/Jemputlah dia! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku. Gunakan GPSmu/Kau berharap namja tadi akan meolongmu, eoh? Cih jangan harap, ia sudah pergi dari tadi bocah bodoh. GS! CHANGKYU

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Shim Changmin (namja)

Pair :

CHANGKYU

Rated: T

Warning :

typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)

NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

Qqifannie

.

.

.

Happy reading ("_")

"Han ajjushi berhenti disini." Melihat tempat yang ditujunya semakin dekat seseorang yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela mobil meminta sang supir untuk berhenti.

"Ne Agassi." Dengan patuh sang supir langsung menghentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari sebuah cafe yang ingin dikunjungi oleh nona mudahnya. Ia bermaksud keluar terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu mobil, dan mempersilahkan sang nona muda keluar layaknya orang kaya pada umumnya. Namun dengan cepat suara nona mudahnya menginsturpsi gerakanya.

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan seformal itu denganku Han ajjushi. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Seru sang nona mudah. jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sudah terpout dengan pipi cabi yang semakin mengembung. "Kita tidak sedang berada di situasi formal. Lagipula sekarang ajjushi harus memanggilku Kyuhyun yang tampan, karena aku sedang menyamar."

"Ne Kyuhyun yang tampan." Han ajjushi hanya bisah tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah nona mudanya itu.

"Itu lebih baik"

Sebelum turun dari mobil Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menurutnya. "Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan ajjushi?" Tanyanya masih dengan menghadap sebuah cermin yang berada ditangannya. Ia sadang dalam misi penting, jika ia ketahuan maka akan gagal semua rencana yang disusunnya selama dua hari ini.

"Ne anda sangan tampan tuan Kyuhyun…. Dan juga sangat manis." Goda Han ajjushi. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lagi ketika mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! aku ini tampan ajjushi! mana ada namja yang manis?" Rengut Kyuhyun kesal dikatai manis oleh Han ajjushi. Dengan cepat dirapikan rambutnya dan melirik sekilas penampilannya.

Rambut? Ok

Tampang? Ok

Pakaian? Ok

Setelah merasa cukup dengan penampilannya Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mobil. "Ajjushi jangan menungguku." Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Kyuhyun mulai memelankan langkahnya ketika tiba di depan pintu café. Menarik nafas sebentar sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu café.

**BREATH**

"Eonni eodi?" Tanyanya pelan. Matanya mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut café mencari seseorang yang membuatnya hingga berdandan seperti sekarang ini. topi hitam yang menutupi rambut pendek blondenya dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, hodie berwarna biru yang kebesaran dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru tua dan jangan lupakan sepatu sneakers kusus pria yang sedari tadi membuatnya risih. Tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya terlihat cool. 'uhh ini terlalu kebesaran' Batinnya. Jika bukan karena misi pentingnya mungkin ia sudah melempar jauh-jauh sneakers itu.

Setelah lebih dari lima menit ia mencari seseorang dalam café tersebut akhirnya orang yang dicarinya terlihat juga."Hyukkie eonni-" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. 'Mulut bodoh! Kau ingin ketahuan, eoh?' Batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia sedang menyamar? Dan apa itu tadi? Eonni? Ah seharusnya yang ia serukan itu noona bukannya eonni!

Mata kyuhyun menyipit ketika melihat ada seorang pria yang duduk didepan hyukkie. "Mereka hanya berdua, cih benar dugaanku." Ucapnya dengan sinis yang tentunya hanya dapat didengar olehnya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sebelah meja yang ditempati oleh hyukkie. Ketika seorang pelayan yeoja datang menghampirinya Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengatur suaranya. Bukankah ia harus terlihat cool sesuai image tampannya? Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil daftar menu dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Beri aku semangkuk jjajangmyeon. hmm untuk minumnya, aku mau orange jus. Tapi-" Jeda Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika meletakan kembali daftar menu yang tadi dilihatnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pesan hot orange saja! Makan sambil meminum minuman dingin sangatlah tidak bagus… hmm apalagi untuk yeoja sepertiku." Ucapnnya santai tanpa sadar jika pelayan yeoja yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

'Sejak kapan café ini menjual jjajangmyeon? Yeoja? Dari pakaiannya saja sudah jelas ia namja.' Batin pelayan yeoja tersebut. Ia membuka daftar menu mencari apakan jjajangmyeon dijadikan salah satu menu di café tersebut. 'Tidak ada! Lalu apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Ia juga bahkan memesan hot orange! Yang jelas-jelas tidak ada didaftar menu' batin pelayan yeoja itu bingung.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengkerutkan dahinya. 'Bukankah ia sudah mengutarakan pesanannya? Lalu kenapa pelayan ini belum pergi juga? Apa ia terpesona pada penampilanku? Jika begitu! Berarti penyamaran ini sukses. Kekeke cho Kyuhyun memang jenius.' Batinnya.

Dengan wajah bingung pelayan yeoja tersebut langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tidak lama kemudian ia datang dengan segelas hot orange dan meletakannya di meja Kyuhyun.

"Ini hot orangenya tuan. Maaf café kami tidak menyediakan menu jjajangmyeon. Tapi anda bisah menunggu sebentar, teman saya sedang memesankannya untuk anda, permisi."

"Ne gomawo, mian merepotkan." Setelah memberikan senyum andalannya. Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat kehausan langsung meminum hot orangenya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya Kyuhyun menyemburkan minuman tersebut ketika merasakan sensasi panas di kerongkongannya.

"Ya! kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pelayan yeoja yang tadi mengantarkan minum untuknya.

"Ne?" Seru pelayan yeoja itu bingung.

"Kenapa minuman ini panas sekali? Kau ingin membuatku mati,eoh? Jika mulut, kerongkongan dan lambungku luka karena minuman ini." Serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hot orange yang hampir habis di mejanya. "Aku akan susah makan, dan jika aku susah makan maka aku akan kelaparan karena tidak ada makanan yang masuk ketubuhku sama sekali! Dan kau tahu itu artinya ? aku akan mati karena kelaparan! Kau dengar itu! Aku akan mati! kau mau tanggung jawab, eoh?"

"Mwo!" Seru pelayan yeoja itu semakin bingung. Ia syok ketika melihat hot orange yang tadi dipesan oleh Kyuhyun. 'Isinya hampir habis dan ia mengeluh panas! Namja ini sungguh aneh, ia seperti yeoja yang baru datang bulan saja. Bilang saja ia tidak mau membayar pesanannya.' Batinya.

Kyuhyun mengarakan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar suara bel di pintu masuk café. Dengan mata membulat kaget ia langsung tergesa-gesa meninggalkan mejanya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung café. Namun pelayan yeoja yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatnya segera menahan langkahnya.

"Tuan anda mau kemana?"

"Ais lepaskan yeoja bodoh!"

"Mwo! Ya! Anda harus membayar pesanan anda dulu."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka dompetnya dan mengambil secara acak isi yang ada didompetnya kemudian memberikannya kepada pelayan yeoja itu. Ia sedang terburu-buru dan kenapa yeoja bodoh ini malah menahannya?

"Ya! kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja! Bagaimana jika uang yang kau berikan tidak cukup? Merasa Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya pelayan yeoja tersebut langsung meuju café dengan lesu. Diserahkannya uang yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan padanya kepada temannya yang bertugas menjaga kasir.

"Astaga! Hari ini aku sangat beruntung." Seru seorang namja yang bertugas sebagai penjaga kasir.

"Wea?" Tanya pelayan yeoja itu cuek?

"Black card Suzi-ah… black card…. Aku pegang black card! Pantas semalam aku mimpi didatangi oleh eommaku dari surga."

"Mwo!" Pekik Suzi – pelayang yeoja tersebut. Ia kaget ketika mendengar seruan temannya itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil black card tersebut memastikan semuanya. 'Omona jadi namja tadi anak orang kaya?' Batin Suzi, tadinya ia pikir Kyuhyun adalah namja dengan isi dompet yang pas-pasan. Bahkan ketika kyuhyun memberikannya black card ia tidak sadar, yang dipikirnya adalah ia menggenggam uang seribu atau dua ribu won yang tentunya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar pesanannya.

**BREATH**

"Ini semua salah yeoja itu, aku jadi kehilangan hyukkie dan namja jelek itu." Ketika keluar dari café kyuhyun langsung kehilangan jejak Hyukkie sehingga membuatnya frustrasi. Dengan lesu ia berjalan tanpa sadar bahwa jalan yang dilewatinya bukan lagi jalan yang luas dan lebar, Ia memasuki gank yang jalannya lebih sempit.

"Eh! Ini dimana?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ya! lepaskan aku."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja tidak jauh dari tempatnya derada. "Seperti suara Eunhyukkie." Monolognya.

"Dasar brengsek lepakas aku, namja mesum!"

'Aigoo ini memang suara Hyukkie.' Batin Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sumber suara dan benar saja. Ia melihat eunhyuk bersandar di ditembok dan dikelilingi oleh lima orang namja. Salah satu dari lima namja tersebut adalah namja yang tadi berduaan di café dengan Eunhyuk. 'Feelinku memang selalu tepat.' Batinnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali!" Seru Kyuhyun. Ia mengatur suaranya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara feminimnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan didinding, melipat kedua tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Berlagak cool di depan kelima namja tersebut.

'Kyunnie!' Lirih Eunhyuk ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Namun tidak didengar oleh kelima namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun hampir lemas ketika menyadari kata yang keluar dari bibir pink Eunhyuk. Dari posisinya bersandar dengan jelas ia bisa membaca gerak bibir Eunhyuk. Ck, meski Kyuhyun berdandan seperti apapun Eunhyuk tetap akan mengenalnya, selalu saja seperti itu.

"Lima orang menyerang satu gadis. Ck, seperti banci saja!" Ucap Kyuhyun sarkatis masi dengan stay cool andalannya.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu bocah! Pulang dan bermainlah robot-robot sana! Ini bukan area untuk bocah sepertimu." Ucap seseorang yang lebih gemuk dari keempat sahabatnya. Nada menyindir sangat terasa dalam kalimatnya.

"Ck, pria tua! Apa kau tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang menuju panti jompo, eoh? Sebagai namja yang baik aku dengan senang hati akan mengantarmu pulang." Balas Kyuhyun tidak kala pedisnya dengan namja tersebut. Tapi dalam hati ia berdoa agar namja-namja didepannya ini tidak berniat untuk menyerangnya. Jika itu terjadi bisah gawat, ia baru saja sembuh dari beberapa luka yang didapatinya seminggu yang lalu. Appanya yang overprotektif itu akan murkah lagi jika ia mendapati luka pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Oh tidak! Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Sudahlah kita bereskan saja bocah sok pahlawan itu hyunjoong-ah!" Seru seorang namja disamping Hyunjoong.

"Ne! mulut bocah itu sepertinya sedang membutuhkan guru untuk mengajarinya sopan santun. Terlebih pada orang yang lebih tua." Ucap seorang lainnya.

"Hahaha…!" Tawa Kyuhyun meledak ketika mendengar ucapan salah seorang dari namja didepannya. "Jadi kalian mengaku jika kalian itu pria tua? Ah.. aku yakin kalian sudah bau tanah."

"Sial! Hajar bocah itu!" Dengan cepat kelima namja tersebut bergerak kearah Kyuhyun. Berniat untuk menghajarnya.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghindari pukulan salah seorang dari kelima namja tersebut. Diputarnya tubuhnya dan dengan langkah cepat ia berlari meninggalkan eu#nhyuk yang diam, terpaku ditempatnya.

Kyuhyun beruntung appanya sering memaksanya lari pagi. ditambah dengan nafasnya yang panjang dan tubuhnya yang ringan. Sehingga memudahkannya berlari dan tidak membuatnya mudah lelah. Dengan gesit ia melompati benda yang menghalangi jalannya. Sesekali ia akan berbalik dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Lambat sekali, eoh?"

"Berhentilah mengejarku! Aku tidak ingin membuat kakek-kakek pingsan karena tidak sanggup mengejar seorang bocah." Seru Kyuhyun. Dipamernya senyum evil andalannya kemudain ia tertawa puas melihat reaksi kelima namja dibelakangnya.

"Hahh… hhaahh… sial! Kita sudah hahh… mengejarnya selama lima belas menit hhaah… dan Anak itu bahkan tidak lelah sekalipun."

"Sebaiknya kita mengejarnya dengan berpencar. Jika kita bersama akan susah menangkapnya." Ucap Hyunjoong yang sedari tadi diam. Dan dengan patuh teman-temannya segera berpencar mengejar Kyuhyun. "Bocah itu, akan kupatahkan kaki dan tangannya."

**BREATH**

Mendengar sedikit keributan diluar. Seorang namja melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela. Matanya memicing ketika melihat seseorang berlari karena dikejar lima orang namja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eomma pasti menungguku. Bye Minho-ah." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minho. Changmin mala berpamitan pulang. Membiarkan Minho mematung ditempatnya bingung. Kesadarannya pulih ketika mendengar bunyi nyaring dari motor Changmin yang memekakan telinganya.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Panggil Minho

"Ais! Anak itu…. Dia yamh memaksaku bermain game mala dialagi yang pergi begitu saja." 'Eomma pasti menungguku' Ia teringat kata-kata Changmin beberapa menit lalu. "Ck! Apa-apaan itu? Biasanya juga ia akan bermain game hingga malan. Hahh… apa yang harus aku katakana pada yang lainnya?"

**BREATH**

Merasa ia sudah cukup jauh dari kelima namja yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Kyuhyun dengan mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya.

"Hm, sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab dan dua belas pesan masuk dari Hyukkie." Gumam Kyuhyun. Tampa membaca pesan eunhyuk atau memberitahukan kabarnya. Kyuhyun langsung mencari ID seseorang yang ada dalam ponsel miliknya dan mendialnya.

"Jemputlah dia! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku. Gunakan GPSmu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat, padat dan jelas. Tampa memperdulikan sapaan dari line seberang. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mendial sebuah ID.

"Han ajjushi! Tolong ambilkan black card milikku di café yang tadi."

"…"

"Ne gomawo ajjushi."

Pip

Ketika mematikan ponselnya Kyuhyun langsung dikagetkan oleh seorang namja yang sedari tasi mengejarnya. Ketika ia ingin berbalik arah, seorang namja lainnya sudah menghadangnya.

"Kau tidak bisah lari lagi bocah." Seru namja berbadan besar yang sedari tadi menggebu-gebu mengejar Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah mengepungnya dan tidak memberikan cela untuk Kyuhyun kabur. Kini posisi Kyuhyun sama seperti posisi eunhyuk sebelumnya. Terpojok didinding dengan dikelilingi lima namja.

'Sial appa akan memarahiku lagi.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Bug

Ringis Hyunjoong ketika kaleng minuman mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Eh.. mian aku pikir tidak ada orang." Seru seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul masih dengan seragam sekolah. Sepertinya namja itu baru pulang sekolah.

Seperti oase di gurun pasir. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagiah. Ia akan selamat, dan namja berseragam itu akan membantunya melawan kakek-kakek di depannya ini. dilihat dari tubuh yang tinggi seperti model-model terkenal diluar sana, wajah yang tampan walau sedikit kekanakan tapi tetap saja wajah itu terlihat sempurna. Mata bambi dengan bibir sexy, jangan lupakan pose berdirinya yang terlihat cool. Bahkan caranya tadi seperti di drama yang sering ditontonnya bersama eunhyuk. Dimana si pemeran pria akan melemparkan benda kepada preman yang berniat melukai pemeran wanita dan berakhir dengan adegan perkelahian yang sengit. Oh Kyuhyun sangat yakin namja itu akan menolongnya.

"Ya! kau! Kau tidak mendadak menjadi gilakan?" Tanya namja berbadan besar. Sedari tadi ia memanggil Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Ne?" Kaget Kyuhyun

"Kau berharap namja tadi akan meolongmu, eoh? Cih jangan harap, ia sudah pergi dari tadi bocah bodoh."

"Mwo!" Pekik Kyuhyun nyaring.

TeBeCe/Delete ?

Untuk readers yang nunggu dua Ffku mian ne ku belum bisah update

Ku akan tetap lanjutin kok ffnya…. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal tidak memungkinkan untuk Qq update cepat. Jeongmal mianhae ne chingudeul.

Chingudeul kalo udah baca tolong repiunya yah

Repiu chingudeul adalah semangat dan motivasi untuk Qq

Jadi sekali lagi… Qq mohon repiunya ne


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

Kyuhyun menyamar menjadi seorang namja untuk membuntuti eunhyuk. Siapa sangkah aksinya mala mengantarkannya pada situasi yang cukup membuatnya repot sendiri. /Beri aku semangkuk jjajangmyeon/Mungkin sebaiknya aku pesan hot orange saja/kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?/Kenapa minuman ini panas sekali/Ais lepaskan yeoja bodoh/Lima orang menyerang satu gadis. Ck, seperti banci saja/Jemputlah dia! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku. Gunakan GPSmu/Kau berharap namja tadi akan meolongmu, eoh? Cih jangan harap, ia sudah pergi dari tadi bocah bodoh. GS! CHANGKYU

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Shim Changmin (namja)

Yang lainnya temukan sendiri ne

Pair : CHANGKYU

Rated: T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt and Humor (gagal)

Warning :

Typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Genderswitch (GS), adegan tidak terduga bisah muncul kapan saja (?), alur berantakan dan kecepatan, penulisan masih jauh dari kesan rapi (?)

NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

Qqifannie

.

.

.

Happy reading ("_")

"Ya! kau! Kau tidak mendadak menjadi gilakan?" Tanya namja berbadan besar. Sedari tadi ia memanggil Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Ne?" Kaget Kyuhyun

"Kau berharap namja tadi akan meolongmu, eoh? Cih jangan harap, ia sudah pergi dari tadi bocah bodoh."

"Mwo!" Pekik Kyuhyun nyaring. Diedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Changmin. Memastikan apakah namja jangkung yang sempat ia puji itu benar-benar meninggalkannya. Great! Ia memang ditinggalkan begitu saja. "Shit" Umpat Kyuhyun.

"Sertinya mulutmu itu memang harus di beri pelejaran, bocah." Ucap Hyunjoong. Ia mulai berjalan merapat ketubuh Kyuhyun dan memasang pose layaknya ketua mafia. Tangannya meninju dinding disamping Kyuhyun, berniat membuat Kyuhyun takut dengannya.

Dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah datar. "Jauhkan tanganmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun datar masih dengan suara namja.

Tidak memperdulikan perubahan ekspresi dan nada datar Kyuhyun. Hyunjoong mendekatkan wajahnya, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. "Meski namja ternyata kau manis juga! Kulitmu juga terlihat halus seperti seorang yeoja. Bagaimana jika-" ucap hyunjoong menggantung kalimatnya

"Hahahahah! Hyunjoong-ah jangan menggodanya! Bocah itu bisah kencing dicelana jika terus kau goda."

Uhhkk Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Emosinya mulai tersulut. Jika tidak mengingat akan permintaan appanya untuk tidak berkelahi apapun alasannya. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah Hyunjoong dan menjadikannya sebagai makanan pembuka untuk Dollar – buaya peliharaan appanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menggantikan Eunhyuk saja? Akan aku pesankan kamar di CK Hotel. Tentu kau pasti tahu hotel termahal it-?" Tanya Hyunjoong terputus.

Bug

"Akkhh!" pekik Hyunjoong

Dengan sekali gerakan Kyuhyun menumbangkan Hyunjoong hingga tubuhnya menyapa aspal. "Jauhkan tangan menjijikanmu itu dariku." Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. Soal appanya akan ia pikirkan nanti. Saat ini, ia harus membereskan namja-namja idiot didepannya ini apalagi Hyunjoong. Kyuhyun memang mencurigai kekasih baru Eunhyuk – Hyunjoong – tapi ia tidak menyangkah bahwa Hyunjoong berniat meniduri Eunhyuk. Sungguh hal itu membuatnya naik darah. Dan apa tadi ia bilang? Ingin membawanya ke CK Hotel? Apa orang ini tidak salah, eoh? CK Hotel sudah sah menjadi miliknya di ulang tahunnya yang tujuh belas. Appanya sendiri yang menghadiakan CK Hotel untuknya. Bahkan nama hotel saja diambil dari inisial namanya CK yang berarti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Badanmu saja yang berotot, tapi untuk kekuatan! Seperti wanita. Apa kau namja jadi-jadian?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menggunakan suara yeojanya.

"Kau seorang yeoja?" suara hyunjoong terdengar serak dan nyaris seperti bisikan karena menahan sakit, namun pertanyaannya dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun dan ke empat temannya.

"tentu saja! Kau pikir aku namja?" dengan santai Kyuhyun berujar. Tidak disadarinya sedari tadi Changmin memperhatikannya dengan smirk tersemat dibibirnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Hyunjoong dan keempat namja yang lainnya terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget dan mulut terbuka. "Kalian takut melawan seorang yeo-" dengan cepat Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya. "o-oh heheh. Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat pulang kerumah. Jadi kita lanjutkan besok saja ne! annyeong!" dengan langkah seribu Kyuhyun melesat meninggalkan hyunjoong dan ke empat temannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan gampangnya membongkar penyamarannya.

"Sial bocah itu kabur."

"Nugu?" Hyunjoong dan ke empat sahabatnya tiba- tiba dihadang oleh seorang namja dengan stelan hitam. bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, namja tersebut langsung menghajar mereka hingga babak belur dan dijamin akan mendekam dirumah sakit selama seminggu.

"Beres Miss" setelah menghubungi seseorang. Namja tersebut langsung menghilang.

**BREATH**

"Kau boleh pergi seunghyun-ah."

"ne"

"kekekek kena kau Cho kyuhyun."

"Chulie kau seperti nenek sihir saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikahi nenek sihir ini, eoh?" Tanya Heechul pada Hangeng masi dengan tertawa nistanya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak akan marah karena dikatai nenek sihir. Hari ini ia sedang bahagiah dan ia tidak merusaknya.

"Itu karena nenek sihir ini sangat cantik dan ia menyihirku sehingga tergila-gila padanya."

"Tentu saja! Kau lupa aku ini adalah model papan atas korea." Dengan anggungnya heechul menyibak rambutnya kebelakang dan menyilangkan kakinya. Bergaya ala wanita anggun yang berkelas.

"Tapi apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil." Tanya hangeng sedikt tidak yakin dengan rencana Heechul.

"Ini hanya menu pembukanya Hannie, aku sudah menyiapkan menu istimewah yang tetunya akan mendapat jawaban iya dari Kyuhyun. Kau hanya perlu diam dan serahkan semuanya padaku." Dibukanya sebuah amplop yang diserahkan oleh Seunghyun tadi padanya. Dengan senyum iblisnya ia memandangi satu persatu foto yang dikeluarkannya dari amplop.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat jika Kyunnie tidak jatu cinta pada namja itu, kau tidak boleh memaksanya." Meskipun menyetujui ide istrinya tetap saja hangeng tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, adalah anak yang sangat ia sayangi, ia tidak akan kuat jika melihat Kyuhyun bersedih atau bahkan dilukai. ia bahkan rela memberikan nyawanya untuk anak yeoja satu-satunya itu

"Ne, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya hannie. Kau bahkan akan membunuhku jika itu demi Kyunnie." Ucap Heechul. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada ceruk leher hangeng dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Tadi anak buahku memeberi kabar. Seunghyung menghajar kelima namja itu hingga babak belur. Apa itu termasuk dalam scenario?"

"Ne! aku sudah membayar mahal pada mereka. Setidaknya termasuk bagian yang pantas mereka terima dalam rencena ini, bukan?" Seru Heechul.

**BREATH**

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! Appa pasti akan melarikanku ke belanda lagi jika tahu ada luka ditubuhku. Wae? Kenapa aku punya appa yang overprotective? Aku benci rumah sakit. Ini semua karena namja jelek dan bodoh itu! Seharusnya ia menolongku bukannya pergi begitu saja. Seperti banci saja. Akan aku balas dia jika bertemu nanti. Akan kukuliti hidup-hidup si tiang listrik itu, kucongkel matanya, kucincang kecil-kecil. Lalu aku berikan pada Heebum dan Dollar." Gerutu Kyuhyun sepanjang jalan. Tidak disadarinya sama sekali bahwa namja yang dikatainya sedang berjalan dibelakanngnya

'Lucu sekali' Batin Changmin. Diambilnya sebuah botol mineral kosong dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! mau mati, eoh?" Kyuhyun hendak berbalik namun Changmin dengan gesit langsung menyudutkannya didinding.

Sesaat Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang, rasanya ia akan pingsan ketika berhadapan dengan Changmin dalam jarak sedekat ini. Oh jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang saja, apa ia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak?

"Kau mengataiku jelek tapi lihatlah matamu itu nyaris akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya." Sindir Changmin. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari acara menghayalnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar gugup, tertangkap basah. "Sehaursnya tadi kau menolongku, bukannya pergi begitu saja."

"Wae? Aku pikir kau sanggup melawan mereka. Lihatlah otot-otot kecilmu ini, bahkan tubuh ini! kecil dan ringan." Dengan gampangnya Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun di pundaknya dan berputar-putar sehingga membuat Kyuhyun pusing dan merasa mual. Takut kyuhyun akan muntah dibajunya, Changmin langsung menurunkan Kyuhyun .

"Ya! ka- hoek-hoek kau ingin membuatku mati, idiot? Hoek kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa diaduk dan siap memuntahkan isinya kapan saja.

"Anio! Itu salahmu sendiri yang mau-mau saja tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Lagipula kau namja, masa baru beberapa putaran sudah KO."

Bruk

Mendengar bunyi bendah jatu spontan Kyuhyun dan Changmin menolehkan kepala mereka kesamping. Disana, ada seorang namja cupu dengan kacamata tebalnya sedang memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh dengan terburu-buru. Namja cupu itu selalu menjatuhkan kembali buku yang dipungutnya karena gugup, dipandangi dengan intens oleh Changmin.

"biar aku bantun." Kyuhyun yang sudah menghampiri namja cupu itu berniat memberikan bantuan. Namun dengan cepat namja cupu itu menolaknya dengan halus. "Anio, Gwaencana-"

"Kyuhyun" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika tahu maksud dari namja cupu itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ah ne gwaencana Kyuhyun-ssi. Gomawo" dengan cepat namja cucp itu membungkuk pada Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik kearah masih dengan menundukan kepalanya, gugup. "Changmin-ssi tenang saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun tentang apa yang baru aku dengar tadi. Kau harus bertanggung jawap pada Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau harus menjaga anak itu dengan baik karena anak itu adalah karunia dari Tuhan. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan hak istimewah ini apalagi kau seorang namja. Annyeong." Setelah berpidato panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas, namja cupu itu langsung pergi tanpa memberikan Changmin waktu untuk menjelaskan semua padanya.

"Jungmo-ah!" panggil Changmin. Namun ditulikan oleh Jungmo – namja cupu – karena takut Changmin akan menghajarnya karena sudah mendengar rahasia yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

'Aku tidak tahu jika Changmin adalah gay. Bahkan ia menghamili seorang namja. Eomma aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar…. Menyimpan rahasia Changmin sang Kinkan sekolah sungguh berat untukku.' Batin jungmo masih dengan berjalan tergesah-gesah.

"Aish…. Anak itu pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Dengan frustrasi Changmin menjambak surai kecoklatannya. Walupun ia tahu jungmo tidak akan menyebarkan isu yang iya-iya tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatnya pusing. Jungmo pasti berpikir ia adalah seorang GAY, bahkan kata-kata jungmo yang meminta ia tanggung jawab pada Kyuhyun yang seorang namja dan tengah hamil terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Ya! kanapa kau tenang-tenang saja?" Tanya Changming ketika melihat Kyuhyun stay cool di tempatnya.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku seperti apa? Bertingkah layaknya orang gila seperti yang kau lakukan? Haahhh kau bercanda." Ucapnya sakratis sambil tersenyum evil dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

'sial belagu sekali yeoja ini'

"Kau tidak takut jungmo akan menyebarkan gossip ini, eoh? Teman-temanmu pasti akan mengataimu nantinya. Dari yang aku lihat kau sama sepertiku, masih di senior hight school. Apa kau tidak takut akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahmu itu?" Ucap Changmin. Ia berharap Kyuhyun akan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan benar saja Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak berbalik menghadap Changmin. Tapi itu tetap membuat Changmin tersenyum menang.

"Itu bukan urusanku! Lagi pula aku tidak punya sahabat, dan apapun kata orang padaku itu bukan urusanmu." Dengan dingin kyuhyun berucap. Bisa Changmin rasakan ada rasa kesepian pada nada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, ia seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan sahabat. Bukan sekedar sahabat biasa tapi sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Dan Changmin yang menyadarinya memilih tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka lagi.

**BREATH**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki rumahnya atau lebih tepat disebut istanah. Bagaimana tidak, mulai dari gerbang yang berdiri kokoh dengan ukiran rumit di tengahnya, taman disamping kiri-kanan sepanjang perjalanan menuju bangunan, didesain unik dengan gaya eropa klasik dan sedikit sentuhan nuansa korea di beberapa bagian. Ah Qq susah mau mendeskripsikan istanah megah milik Cho family ini. pokoknya waw banget deh.

Meskipun ia sudah memantapkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Appanya pasti sudah tahu semua kejadian yang dilaluinya hari ini mengingat, appanya memiliki mata dimana-mana.

"Hhhaaa….fuuuuhhhh" Lagi Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau cuma menghadapi seorang appa yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Bukan seekor macan yang hendak menerkammu." Ucap Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping Kyuhyun. 'kekekek seharusnya yang kau pikirkan itu eommamu kyu, aigoo aku akan menonton pertunjukan live sebentar lagi.' Batin nista Eunhyuk.

Krieetttt

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merinding ketika mendengar pintu utama Mansion (kita sebut saja istanah Cho ini mansion, Ok!) terbuka perlahan. Dapat ia rasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kental didalam sana. 'Aigoo perasaanku sunggu tidak enak. Sepertinya seseorang telah membangunkan iblis atau sejenisnya…..omo! tamatlah aku.' Dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meski terasa berat dan kaku, dalam hati ia berdoa 'Semoga besok aku masih bisa menikmati udara sejuk dan hangatnya sinar matahari. Aku akan rajin ke gereja seperti yang Siwon oppa lakukan, aku juga akan lebih sering beramal pada yang membutuhkan, ah.. selain itu aku juga akan mengurangi sedikit sifat evilku. Kau dengar itu Tuhan aku bahkan sudah rela mengurangi sifat evilku, tapi ingat cuma sedikit bukan banyak. jadi selamatkanlah aku Tuhan.'

Eunhyuk? Jangan ditanya, ia sangat menikmati ekspresi takut Kyuhyun. Kapan lagi ia bisah melihat ekspresi itu? Kyuhyun selalu saja menampakan smirk dan tampang evilnya dan hari ini ia mati kutu seperti orang idiot saja. Eunhyuk harus mengingat ini bila perlu mengabadikan moment ini dengan baik.

Begitu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mansion, seorang maid langsung menuntun mereka menuju sebuah ruangan. "Silahkan masuk nona muda, nona Eunhyuk. tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu sedari tadi." Ucap maid itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan rapat, kedua tangannya ia kepal kuat, keringat dingin sedari tadi mengalir dipelipisnya. Oh ia akan mati!

"Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan disitu chagi?"

Suara lembut Heechul bagaikan melodi indah yang mengalun ditelinga Kyuhyun. Dikerutkan sedikit keningnya ragu dangan apa yang didengarnya. Apa telinganya mulai tidak beres? Barusan ia mendengar eommanya yang biasa seperti nenek sihir itu berbicara bagaikan seorang malaikat.

"Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan disitu chagi?" Ulang Heechul lagi

"…"

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, Heechul langsung bangun dari duduknya mengahampiri Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

Puk

"Appo" Ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Heechul.

"Itu salahmu karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan eomma."

"Sudah Chulie, biarkan Kyunnie duduk dikursinya. Bukankah hari ini makan malam keluarga? Kau tidak berniat merusaknyakan? Ah.. Hyukkie kau juga ayo duduk." Seru hangeng

"Ne Hangeng appa." Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Heechul

"Kyunnie kenapa Hyukkie?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk di depan Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit cemas melihat adiknya yang sedari tadi diam seperti manekin di depan pintu. Bahkan sekilas tadi ia melihat wajah adiknya itu tampak pucat.

"Molla Siwon oppa."

"Kyuhyunnie, apa kau sakit baby?" Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. Telapak tangannya ditaruh diatas kening Kyuhyun, berniat mengetahui apakah adiknya ini terserang deman. Dan benar dugaannya, tubuh Kyuhyun terasa panas. "OMO! Kau harus cepat makan dan minum obat baby kyu." Cepat-cepat Siwon menggiring Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya dan menyendokan nasi serta lauk pauk untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang diluar dugaannya itu, mencuri pandang pada appanya

"Baiklah karena semua sudah ada mari kita mulai makan malam ini. Siwon kau pimpin doa hari ini."

"Ne appa!"

'Appa bahkan tidak melihat kearahku. Sepertinya appa sangat marah padaku." Batin Kyuhyun memandang appanya. Pasalnya sedari tadi Hangeng tidak melirik ke arahnya.

Setelah berdoa, semuanya mulai makan dengan tenang. Kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi perang batin. Bahkan makanannya belum disentuh sama sekali

"Baby kenapa tidak makan? Apa kau tidak suka lauknya? Biar oppa ambilkan yang baru untukmu."

"Anio oppa. Aku makan ini saja." Dangan halus Kyuhyun menolak tawaran Siwon. Bukan lauknya yang tidak ia sukai, tapi salahkan hatinya yang sedari tadi tidak tenang dengan sikap appanya yang mendiaminya itu. Bukankah biasanya, appanya itu akan cerewet padanya meski itu di meja makan sekalipun. Appanya akan selalu bertanya seperti "Kyunnie bagaimana harimu di sekolah? Oleh-oleh apa yang Kyunnie mau? Apa hari ini nilai kyunnie sempurna lagi?" dan masih banyak lagi.

"Appa! Apa appa marah padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia tidak bisah lagi menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya. Itu sangat menyiksa. Digigitnya bibir pink miliknya menahan isakan yang akan lolos sebentar lagi.

"Ne?" Seru Hangeng bingung, hampir saja ia keselak makanan yang dimakannya.

"Sedari tadi appa mendiamiku. Apa separah itu kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Itukan salah mereka appa! Lagipula aku hanya sekali me-"

"Apa maksudmu chagi? Appa tidak mengerti. Untuk apa appa marah padamu? Hanya sekali apa maksudmu chagi?" Tanya Hangeng bingung memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya putir kesayangannya itu dalam. Berharap putrinya itu tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak marah padanya.

"Ne?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan ucapan appanya. "Bukankah appa sudah tahu jika aku telah-" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dan menghentikan kalimatnya. 'Tunggu dulu, appa bilang ia tidak marah padaku, selain itu appa juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakana. Itu berarti, appa belum tahu semuanya. Oh god! Saranghae!' monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Telah appa Kyunnie?" Tanya Heechul dengan seringai evil miliknya.

"Ani eomma, sepertinya aku salah bicara tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne eomma! Ah aku lapar." Seru Kyuhyun gugup

"Oh!"

BREATH

Tok tok

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya ketika mendapat satu pesan dari appanya. Eunhyuk menyiku tangan Kyuhyun ketika mendengar pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk. Dengan malas Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya turun dari ranjang Queen size miliknya. Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya Kyuhyun terkejut dan kemudian buru-buru menutup pintu tersebut.

Tok tok

Ketika mendengar ketukan lagi, Kyuhyun membuka lagi pintu tersebut namun orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan pelaku dari pengetukan pintu kamarnya tetap orang yang sama. Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi orang yang sedari tadi berdiri didepannya. Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Nugu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang menyedot strawberry milk yang diambilnya dari kulkas mini Kyuhyun sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh Mr. Park.

"Aigoo sepertinya aku memang harus istirahat. Lelah membuatku jadi berhalusinasi" Kyuhyun menaiki ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Untung ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama jika tidak ia harus repot-repot lagi untuk sekedar mengganti piyama tidurnya.

Dengan geram Heechul menggeretakan giginya, senyum manis yang sedari tadi di perlihatkannya kini sirna, terbang dibawa angin malam (?). Amplop yang digenggamnya diremas dengan kuat, berharap amarahnya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Ingat cuma sedikit. Dengan perlahan ia angkat tangannya lagi untuk mengetuk pintu. Awas jika kali ini kau menutup pintu seenak jidatmu anak manis.

Tok tok

"Kyunnie sepertinya itu Hangeng appa atau Siwon oppa. Apa kau tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuk mereka, eoh?" Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun

"Ani, appa sedang berjuang melawan berkas setinggi gunung sedangkan Siwon oppa sudah tidur sejak aku mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur, aku lelah."

"Berarti yang mengetuk pintu sedari tadi itu hantu? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau seperti berhalusinasi, eoh? OMO! Gawat kita harus memanggil eommamu Kyunnie. Bukannya ia adalah ratunya iblis? Aku yakin hantu itu akan takut dan lari jika bertamu eommamu. Kajja kita panggil eommamu." Eunhyuk berjalan mondar-mandir dengan panic sambil berbicara secepat kereta express dengan satu tarikan napas. Ditariknya tubuh kyuhyun hingga terduduk diatas ranjang. Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun berbicara, Eunhyuk langsung menariknya paksa sehingga kepala Kyuhyun terbentur di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Syukurlah Heechul eomma ada disini. Pasti eomma merasakan aura hantu yang sedari tadi berada disini bukan? Jadinya Heechul eomma buru-buru kesini."

"Eh" Bingung Heechul

"Ehh mana hantunya Kyunnie? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ada didepan pintu?" Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiap sudut ruangan namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaan sesosok hantu sama sekali. "Aha aku lupa, tentu saja Heechul eomma sudah mengusir hantunya. Kajja Kyunnie kita tidur sudah malam, bukannya besok kau sekolah. Annyeong Heechul eomma." Dengan tampang polos tampa dosa Eunhyuk berbicara tidak menyadari tatapan dingin yang tenga Heechul layangkan pada Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNNNNNN!" Dengan suara indah milik Heechul yang mengaung cetar membahana badai halilintar hingga hampir meruntuhkan mansion milik Cho family untungnya mansion tersebut dibangun dengan konstruksi yang kokoh. Hohoho rupanya sang ratu iblis telah bangkit, eoh?

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tadinya berdiri kokoh kini tinggal serpihan-serpihannya saja. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah bersembunyi dipojok kamar. Berharap Heechul tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Ini salahmu monyet! Kenapa kau mengatai nenek sihir itu hantu."

"Ya! kau deluan yang mengatai Heechul eomma hantu kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

"Kyunnie sayang percuma kau sembunyi. Appamu tercinta tidak akan bisah menolongmu kali ini, tentu kau tahu bukan ruangan appamu itu kedap suara?" Suara Heechul seperti iblis yang siap memakan mangsanya, begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Jadi keluarlah, apa kau tidak ingin melihat eomma, eoh?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara yang ia buat murung.

"Hyukkie kau saja yang gantikan aku temui eomma."

"Shirro! Kau yang dicari kenapa harus aku yang muncul?"

"Ayolah Hyukkie apa kau ingin besok akan ada acara pemakaman atas nama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada acara pemakaman Lee Eunhyuk. Oh ayolah aku anak tunggal Kyunnie."

Tanpa disadari keduanya Heechul sudah berada dihadapan mereka sedari tadi. "Kyuhyunnie" Panggil Heechul lembut sungguh terbalik dengan raut mukanya yang menyeramkan.

"Ne…. eo- eomma."

"Eomma tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi….Kau besok akan pindah sekolah. SAPPHIRE HIGHT SCHOOL… itulah sekolah barumu…. TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN CHO KYUHYUN Kekekekekke" Ucap Heechul dengan penekanan dibeberapa kalimat.

"MWOOOOO!"

"Bukankah itu sekolah khusus namja?" Tanya Eunhyuk nyaris berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Namun dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang pendengarannya sangat sensitife itu. Apalagi posisi Eunhyuk tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! APPA JAEBALLLLLLLLLLLLLL."

TBC

Aaaa… mian.. niatnya buat humor untuk beberapa adegan tapi kayaknya gatot deh….. jadi super garing…. -_- alurnya dan cara penulisannya juga membosankan yah ? huftt mian….Qq sulit sekali menuangkan sesuatu dalam bentukan kata atau kalimat, jadi yah…. Gini deh hasilnya… tapi yang penting Qq udah berusahakan ?

Oh iya chingudeul kok Qq tiap kali buka FFn di lappy susah amat yah…..? yang ada halaman bermasalah mulu… Qq mau update FF jadi susah deh -_- kalo mau update harus kewarnet sedangkan Qq…. bukannya mau sok sibuk tapi Qq kalo pagi jaga jualannya nae eomma…. eomma Qq jualan pakaian, siangnya Qq ke kampus dan malam baru pulang. Jadi Qq susah jika harus kewarnet. Kalau bisahpun itu juga nyuri-nyuri waktu kalo dosen Qq lagi berhalangan hadir atau terlambat masuk kelas. Kok jadi curhat yah?

Udah Qq tidak mau ngomong panjang kali lebar lagi… jeongmal gomawo untuk chingudeul yang sudah memfavorite, memfollow, mereview, dan para silet readers…. Intinya untuk semuanya yang sudah mampir dan membaca FF aneh bin ajaib Qq ini… Qq ucapkan terima kasih….. saranghae…! Mian nae Qq tidak bisah membalas review chingudeul. Tapi Qq udah baca semuanya kok dan itu membuat Qq jadi semakin semangat untuk ngelanjutin FF ini. doa'in supaya FFn tidak bermasalah lagi yah kalo Qq bukanya lewat lappy.

Oh iya ada satu yang kelupaan lagi. Untuk chingudeul terserah mau baca atau tidak…

Ada yang tahu idsurvei ? ituloh… salah satu bisinis online yang katanya lumayan banget pendapatannya. Qq juga baru nyoba, yah meski blum ampe sebulan sih… mencoba tidak ada salahnya jugakan? Dengan begitu Qq bisah buktikan itu real atau bukan.

Idsurvei… dari namanya saja kita udah bisah nebak kalo itu semacam survei, iyakan?... Trus gimana cara kerjanya? Nah… kita cukup nyebarin idsurvei entah itu di blog, twitter, facebook dll. Jika ada teman kita atau siapa aja yang ngisi tu survey maka secara otomatis kita akan mendapatkan komisi dari idsurvei. Untuk satu orang yang mengisi survey akan dikalikan dengan Rp. 2000 rupiah…..

10 orang X 2000 = 20.000

50 orang X 2000 = 100.000

100 orang X 2000 = 200.000

Dan seterusnya…..

Gimana menurut Chingudeul? Apa ini real atau bukan…..

Untuk lengkapnya, bagi chingudeul yang berminat silahkan mampir yah….

www(titik)indosurvei(titik)com/tytha

ps : pada (titik) dihapus dan diganti titik .

Akhir kata reviewnya yah jangan lupa

**Qqifannie**


End file.
